Ghost Shuu
by SilverScarecrow
Summary: Author: Tez-Taylor. The ghost of Shuichi Akai comes back to haunt Gin and Vodka. Featuring Eisuke as the maid, and Conan plus the Detective Boys as the random kids that appear eventually for no apparent reason. So yes. This is crack. ENJOY!


Written by: Tez-Taylor

I only posted it cause she's too lazy to get an account herself. Enjoy the OOCness.

* * *

"Gin?" Vodka's voice came from the foot of Gin's bed in the dark, "Gin?" Vodka said again slightly louder, this time waking Gin up.

"What is it, Vodka...?" Gin mumbled sitting slightly up in his bed so he could at least see Vodka's figure in the dark.

"Sorry to wake you up and all..." Vodka started hesitantly, "I know I'm a little old to be asking this and all...but..."

"Just ask it, Vodka!" Gin said getting annoyed from being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Umm..." Vodka tried asking again, "Could I...ahh...sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Umm..." Gin was startled by the question, "...what?"

"Could I possibly sleep with you tonight?" Vodka asked louder.

Gin then turned on the table lamp next to his bed side to see whether or not Vodka was serious. He was.

"Why do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Gin asked puzzled.

"Well..." Vodka had a shakiness in his voice, "I left my room to get a glass of water a minute ago..."

"And...?" Gin asked impatiently.

"I...ahh...saw something!" Vodka finally blurted out.

"Saw what?" Gin asked, now slightly more curious.

"I think I saw a ghost!" Vodka said loudly.

"A ghost..." Gin said now uninterested with Vodka's game, "Vodka, get out of my room..."

"But I really did see one!" Vodka yelled defensively, "He was in the kitchen and..." Vodka was lost in thought.

"And...?" Gin was getting inpatient.

"I think it was..." Vodka stopped yet again.

"Either say it or get out!" Gin shouted.

Vodka fell silent. Gin decided to go for a new approach.

"Vodka," Gin started in a kind voice, "I know you're probably scared because it's a new house and all... But you can't sleep in my room because of it..."

"I really did see a ghost!" Vodka shouted.

"I'll tell you what," Gin continued, "You can sleep on the floor for the night. But only for tonight. And I don't want to hear anymore about some 'ghost'."

"Okay..." Vodka sighed, "But I really did see one..."

"Sure you did..." Gin said turning off the light, "Now go to sleep!"

Vodka took a spare cover and pillow from underneath the bed and curled up with them on the ground next to Gin's bed.

"Night, Gin!" said Vodka thankfully.

"Shut up, Vodka..." Gin said softly trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Gin!" Vodka shouted into Gin's ear waking him up yet again angry.

"Shut up Vodka!!!" Gin shouted back sitting up in his bed. It was morning now, the sunlight was shining through the window blinds.

"But Gin!" Vodka whined, "I saw the ghost again!"

"What did I tell you about the ghost...?" Gin asked angrily.

"But...but...!" continued Vodka, "I saw him in the kitchen again!"

"Vodka!" Gin shouted, "Shut up about the ghost!"

"Come on!" Vodka said pulling on Gin's arm, "I'll show you! He's real!"

"Enough!" Gin said pulling his arm away and then hitting Vodka on the head.

"Oww..." Vodka moaned rubbing his head, "What'd you do that for?"

"For waking me up at..." Gin thought for a second, "What time is it?"

"Nine o' clock," answered Vodka.

"Nine?!" asked a surprised Gin. He then hit Vodka on the head for a second time.

"Ah!" Vodka moaned, "What was that one for?!"

"For not waking me up earlier!" Gin said pulling the cover off and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are we suppose to do today, anyway?" asked Vodka who has seemingly forgotten all about the ghost.

"Not really anything, we have to continue into moving into this apartment..."

"Who did we get this apartment from? I forgot already..."

"Why must I have to repeat myself like a hundred times to you?!"

Vodka gave Gin a stupid face that basically answered his question.

"Any who..." Gin continued, "Kir gave us her old apartment."

"Why?" asked Vodka.

Gin gave Vodka a bit of a glare and then continued.

"You know how she quit her news casting job and all, yes? Well, she had to move apartments and all. Since no one else was using this one, she gave it to us for use. And, as an extra bonus, she's giving us our own personal maid!"

"That was nice of her..." Vodka said cheerfully, "When will this maid be coming over?"

"At ten I believe, that's when Kir said she was coming...Kir likes to lie a lot though..."

"Do you know if she's pretty?" asked Vodka, who has been known to hit on random chicks.

"Kir said that the maid looked a bit like her..." responded Gin, who was now lost in thought about what the maid will look like.

"Bitchin'!" Vodka shouted with glee, "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you make me, Fatty!" Gin said with a grin.

Vodka was not amused by this comment and left Gin's room for the kitchen. It appeared that the idea of a ghost was long forgotten. Gin rose from his bed and quickly changed clothes. He then made his way to the kitchen.

When he got there, Vodka was preparing the mix for pancake batter, which was Vodka's favorite breakfast. Gin sat down at the kitchen table and began reading the morning paper that was left there for him. Vodka started to actually cook the pancakes in a frying pan.

When Vodka prepared a couple, he put them on a plate and handed them to Gin with some syrup and blueberries on top. Gin ate them in silence, without thanking Vodka for them. He continued reading the newspaper in silence.

The doorbell broke the silence in the lonely apartment.

"Must be the maid," said Gin looking at the time, "I'll let her in."

Gin then rose from his seat and walked to the front door. He looked out the peak hole to see who was there. But there was no one visible.

"Damn kids..." Gin mumbled to himself realizing it was a ding dong ditch. He began to walk back to the kitchen to finish his pancakes before Vodka got hungry for them. But then the doorbell rung again.

"You better be there this time!" Gin shouted towards the front door so the visitor could hear him.

He walked back towards the door, but this time he opened it. No one was there yet again.

"I'll get you damn kids!!!" Gin shouted furiously, "Ding dong ditch me again and it'll be the last things you'll do!"

Gin slammed the door shut and furiously walked towards the kitchen yet again.

But then the door bell rung once again. Gin finally had it, he pulled his gun out of his pocket and answered the door aiming his gun where the child's head would be. But there was once again no one there.

'Who's doing this...?' Gin thought to himself, 'A kid couldn't be able to run away that fast...'

Suddenly, someone grabbed Gin's shoulder from behind. Gin, startled, quickly turned around and aimed his gun at the attacker's head. But it was only stupid fat Vodka, who was now scared.

"Holy crap, Gin! Put the gun down!" Vodka said pushing the gun away from his face, "What are you doing?!"

"Some brat keeps ringing the doorbell..." Gin said glaring at the door.

"Doorbell?" Vodka asked, "Didn't Kir have a problem much like this one when she lived here?"

"Yeah, some snot nosed brat was doing it..." Gin answered, "It's different this time. Her brat apparently hide behind the recycling to not be caught. But we don't recycle..."

"So..." Vodka looked at the doorbell, "Who's doing this then? And how?"

"I don't know..." Gin answered also looking at the doorbell.

"Maybe..." Vodka started looking a little scared, "Maybe, it was the gho-"

"There are no such things as ghosts!" Gin interrupted furiously.

"I'm just saying..." Vodka said shrugging his shoulders, "What should we do now?"

"Umm..." Gin was lost in thought. "We should leave it alone for now...When the maid comes, we have her look at it. It's probably broken..."

The decided to leave it as that and went back into the apartment. However, before they even left the living room, the bell rung again.

The sound of the doorbell had now become something eerie to the killers. Gin held his gun up again, ready to fire. Vodka followed close behind Gin as he approached the door. Gin quickly opened the door and aimed the gun at the visitor.

This time there was someone there. It was an averaged sized teenage looking girl. She wore a blue maid's outfit, had a black pixie hair style, and wore a pair of large round glasses. She had Kir's eyes, but was too short and flat-chested to be Kir.

The young maid noticed the gun pointed at her head and panicked.

"Woah!" shouted the startled maid, "What's with the gun?!"

"Uhh...!" Gin pulled the gun away. He didn't want to scare their new cleaning lady on her first day, "It's..ahh...just how I say hello!"

"Oh..." said the maid relaxing a bit, "Hello then... My name is Eisuke and..."

"Eisuke?" Gin asked cutting the maid off, "What a boyish sounding name..."

"Thanks!" Eisuke said cheerfully, "Anyway, I'm your new maid! What would you like me to do first?"  
"Check the doorbell, if you could," said Gin pointing at it, "It's been acting up a bit."

"Aye, aye, captain!" said Eisuke giving a small salute.

"Good...." Gin said leaving the front door. He didn't really feel like finishing his pancakes now. He decided to just go to the living room and play some Call of Duty 4 on the xbox 360.

Vodka stayed with Eisuke, maybe to try and help her, or maybe to hit on her. The answer of that was never clear.

Gin was playing a round of search and destroy. His team was just about to win the round when a girlish scream came from the front door area. Gin freaked and dropped his controller while getting up and running to see what was wrong.

When Gin got to the front door, Eisuke slapped Vodka's face. Eisuke's face was beat red and Vodka had a stupid grin on his face, even after being slapped.

"What happened?!" Gin asked.

"This guy just grabbed my ass!" Eisuke said frantically.

"It was totally worth is!" Vodka said with a chuckle.

Gin irritably hit Vodka on the head in the usual spot.

"Now get back to work!" Gin yelled walking away.

Gin returned to his game and Eisuke and Vodka continued trying to fix the doorbell. When Gin got back to the controller, he had already been kicked from his team.

"Damn you, Vodka..." Gin mumbled under his breath and joined a new team.

Then there was yet another girly scream. But this time, it sounded like there were two girls screaming.

Gin ignored this scream. He didn't want to lose another game. He continued to play until both Eisuke and Vodka ran into the living room frantically waving their arms up and down. They stood in front of the TV. Gin tried to continue to play, ignoring their cries.

"We saw it again!" Vodka shouted.

"We saw a ghost!" shouted Eisuke.

"Sure ya did..." Gin said softly trying to look past them at the TV, "Can you guys move?"

"Come on!" said Vodka pulling Gin off the couch, "He's probably still at the front door!"

"Vodka!" Gin shouted smacking Vodka again, "There is no ghost! How many times do I have to hit you before that gets into your head!? Now leave me alone!"

"I'm serious, Gin!" said Vodka rubbing his bruised head, "Even Maidsuke saw him this time!"

"Maidsuke?" asked Gin puzzled.

"I did see him!" said Eisuke, ignoring Gin's confusion, "He looked just like a man! Only his skin was really pale and see through!"

"I've had it with you two!" Gin shouted turning off the X-box, "I'm going to take a shower. When I come out, I better not hear anything about a ghost! Ya hear me?"

"Yes..." moaned both in unison.

"Okay..." Gin said leaving the room, "Don't bother me..."

Gin made his way to the bathroom and started the hot water in the shower. He undressed himself, even removing his hat, which never seems to leave his head. He entered the hot shower, and enjoyed the warmth.

Gin grabbed his favorite shampoo from the counter and squeezed a small amount of it into his hand. He began to lather his long platinum blond hair with it and enjoyed it's smell.

He was just about to start washing the rest of his body when he felt a cold presence in the room. Gin was spooked a little from it, but he figured it was just Vodka or Maidsuke.

"Didn't I tell you guys not to bother me?" Gin asked washing his face. There was no answer. "Hello?" Gin asked, but still no answer.

Gin then tried to shrug off the cold feeling, but it only got worse.

Gin, curious, opened the shower curtain just enough to look out of the opening. There was no one in the room but him. At this point, even Gin, a serial killer, was scared.

He decided to finish up quickly. As he was, he tried thinking of a rational reason for the feeling. But nothing he could think of could answer why he had the weird feeling.

"So..." said an eerie but familiar voice from behind Gin. Gin quickly turned around to see who had snuck into the shower with him. It was, just as Maidsuke described, a pale, see through man. The ghost.

"What the...?!" Gin panicked jumping out of the shower.

"Yo, Ginnie!" said the ghost smiling cheerfully. His eyes traversed up and down Gin's frame before he continued. "You know…I always thought you'd be….well…_bigger_," he grinned cheekily at the blonde.

Gin was too frightened to respond. Everything that has ever made sense to Gin was just destroyed in that one moment.

Gin, petrified by the ghost, fell down onto the tile flooring of the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Ginnie?" asked the ghost floating out of the shower, "Too scared to even say hello to an old friend?"

The ghost chuckled to himself as Gin slowly rose to his feet. Gin realized that he would have to leave the bathroom to get to safety from the ghost. He quickly grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist. Gin then tried to open the bathroom door, which was locked, making it harder to open in a panic

"Aww..." moaned the ghost floating closer to Gin, "Leaving so soon? Well, it's okay. After all, I know where you live...!"

Gin finally managed to open the door and then ran out leaving the ghost laughing evilly.

Gin ran, panicked, to the living room finding Maidsuke and Vodka playing COD4 with each other on the X-box.

"Gin?" Vodka noticed Gin was in the room, "Why are you naked?!"

"I...ahh..." Gin was still shaken from what just happened.

"What happened, sir?!" asked Maidsuke frantically, "You look so pale!"

"I just saw the ghost!" Gin blurted out.

"Ha!" Vodka pointed at Gin, "I told you there was a ghost!"

"Shut up!" Gin shouted angrily grabbing Vodka by the shirt, "We have bigger things to worry about then you being right!"

Vodka whimpered to be let go. Gin let go, letting Vodka fall to the ground. Vodka's began to cry a little, but he tried to hide this from the others.

"This is bad...really bad..." Gin said glaring towards the bathroom.

"What is...?" asked Maidsuke.

"The ghost..." Gin began, "It's...it's...Akai Shuichi!"

"What?!" Vodka asked terrified.

"Who?" Maidsuke asked confused.

"Looks like he's haunting the house now..." Gin continued ignoring Maidsuke's confusion, "We need to get rid of him..."

"But how...?" Vodka asked.

"I don't know..." Gin answered unsure.

Just then, the same cold feeling from earlier came over Gin. Gin's face turned even paler than before.

"What's wrong, Gin?" asked Maidsuke noticing Gin's face.

Before Gin even had time to answer, Ghost Shuu appeared behind Gin. Both Vodka and Maidsuke were too scared to even say a word of warning to Gin.

Ghost Shuu gave a small chuckle. He then quickly pulled Gin's towel off his waist, exposing everything to poor Vodka and Maidsuke.

Gin, who had just went from as pale as a ghost to as red as an apple, was speechless. Vodka and Maidsuke covered their eyes upon seeing it, but Eisuke was still looking through the crack in his fingers.

Ghost Shuu disappeared yet again, laughing as he did.

"We have to do something..." Gin said embarrassed, "And I mean today!"

* * *

No it doesn't make sense. CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON AND TELL HER WHAT YOU THINK! ^^

~SS


End file.
